1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable, therapeutic air mattress which is inflated by a motorized pump and has an integral or permanently attached shipping container and the method of use thereof. The inflatable, therapeutic air mattress is used by various types of healthcare facilities (hospitals and nursing homes), as well as in the home care market.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is uncommon to have an inflatable, therapeutic air mattress which can be deflated and folded to a flat condition and shipped in any type of container to a user. The industry's current lack of “shippability” requires a technician to deliver, assemble and inflate the mattress which adds considerable cost to the goods. At the location, the inflatable, therapeutic air mattress must be set up by a trained technician using an inflating air pump and placed on a frame.
This invention removes the necessity of a technician and enables the healthcare facility to use the same type of inflatable, therapeutic air mattress at a reduced cost.